


Say You Miss Him and Go

by huihao_ai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, chat fics, dy doing the bare minimum yet he still cute??, email, forgot how to tag lmao, sort of office au, very short lmao peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huihao_ai/pseuds/huihao_ai
Summary: Taeyong is away on a business trip and Doyoung may or may not be missing him. The others are there to ship them (and tease DY about his feelingsss-which he does have, no matter how much he denies it)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Say You Miss Him and Go

From: kimdongyoung00@email.com  
To: tyongie_01@email.com  
Subject: Greetings

To Lee Taeyong,

Greetings.

It has been a fair day, work at the office so drab and dull I had the urge to smack the things off my desk more than ten times.

Well.

I hope your day has been more productive and interesting than mine. But then again, how interesting could a business trip even be? Jaehyun and Johnny, the arrogant bastards, have been giving me weird looks and raising their eyebrows more times than I could care to count all day, asking me if I'm missing someone today.

I will neither deny nor confirm anything. If you must know, I am quite alright, if a bit unsatisfied at the quietness of the office environment today. Obviously, it's your constant flittering about and fixing things around the office - which do not really need much fixing, but you're such a stubbornly organized idiot - and humming - as a person who's well immersed in music and appreciative of the craft, I can say you are somehow okay - that's making the place a little pleasant.

I am now getting the feeling that this email has been longer than I intended it to be. The entire management team here wishes you well, and wish to be informed of your return immediately.

That will be all. Do send a message when you get this email at once. The team will be waiting for your reply.

Sincerely,  
Kim Dongyoung

From: tyongie_01@email.com  
To: kimdongyoung00@email.com  
Re: Greetings

Doyoungie,

You could have just said you miss me. >w< Don't worry, my flight's been rescheduled to 8 tonight, so I'll be back at the office tomorrow!!! Can't wait to see you 

XO,  
TY

From: kimdongyoung00@email.com  
To: tyongie_01@email.com  
Re: Greetings

To Lee Taeyong,

Greetings.

Thank you for your prompt message.

Sincerely,  
Kim Dongyoung

From: tyongie_01@email.com  
To: kimdongyoung00@email.com  
Re: Greetings

Doyoungie,

That's all you have to say? I'm hurt, Doie. I was going to say I miss you, too.

Also, in case you're not aware, XO means hugs and kisses. 😊 

XO,  
TY

From: kimdongyoung00@email.com  
To: tyongie_01@email.com  
Re: Greetings

To Lee Taeyong,

I was aware of it. Though I do not know what you expect me to do with that information.

Regards on your flight back.

Sincerely,  
Kim Dongyoung

~~~  
127 BOIZZ

6:25 PM  
jeffrey: johnny why did u rename the gc  
jyani: coz we lUV SEOUL BOI  
eleven: you're an idiot  
jyani: babe im hurt  
jeffrey: nah bro thats actually smart  
mork: no it isnt  
jyani: MORK  
doyoung:hello  
jeffrey: yo dons  
jyani: any news from our yongie? 😉  
eleven: have you texted him yet?!!?!  
doyoung: I sent him an email and he replied.  
jeffrey: 👀  
jyani: 👀  
eleven: 👀😏  
mork: 👀😉  
doyoung: You all annoy me  
mork: except ty tho 😏  
jeffrey: :') i raised u ryte mork  
jyani: daAaAMN he spilling tea  
eleven: I cackled  
doyoung: I am muting you

12:38 AM  
mork: YO  
mork: HYUNGSSNDHJSKS  
mork: OHMYDBEHDGKENSGSHS  
eleven: sweetie use your words  
mork: AJCIEUKSMSDKWGDYEVWVVS  
jeffrey: ?  
jyani: wat  
mork: DOYOUNGNSHSHXVGE  
doyoung: *Doyoung hyung  
jeffrey: whAT DID U DO TO MY SON  
doyoung: he's overreacting  
mork: IAMCJEJSHSNLXHEUSJE  
jyani: BOI  
mork: HE FEJCTJDJ TAEYIVN HYINF AR RHE AIRPORT  
eleven: english please  
eleven: WAIT I-  
jyani: i repeat, WAT  
jeffrey: bro, same  
eleven: he freakin fetched taeyong from the airport aT FUCKIN MIDNIGHT YOU DOLTS  
mork: AHSHSKSKAAAAAHAHHHHHH  
mork: TAEYING HYUDN WAS GRINNJNG SO WIDE  
mork: AND DOYOUBG HYUBG WAS BLUDHING MAD  
doyoung: I was not  
eleven: BITHCES MY FUCKIN SHIP IS SAILINGNFNBD  
jeffrey: BROOOOOO THAT WAS FUCKIN CUTE OHMYXVSGSJKS  
jyani: I WIPED LEGIY TEARS FRPM MY EYESS

**Author's Note:**

> My first NCT fic! Also my first drabble at email/chat fics and I hope it's pretty understandable. Pls show dotae more love!!


End file.
